Marie
}} Marie Levane (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Gale. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ + Nurturing | Curious | Daring | Playful | Sympathetic | Artful + ] [ - Freewheeler | Apologetic | Unorganized | Forgetful | Blunt | Short Sighted - } Marie is an adventurous and caring kind of girl, she wants only the best for herself and those around her. She would do anything to help those she is close to and anyone who would ask for help, even though she is coming up with what to do off the top of her head most of the time. Yet despite this, she is short sighted and tends to get into a lot of tight scrapes because of her inability to think ahead, it might also because she has a tendency to say things in a blunt manner. However, you can always count on Marie or say sorry or relate to your feelings. Abilities * Bear Mimicry: Marie is able to copy bear attributes from a bear head to the claws. * Heightened Senses: Marie has sharp hearing, sight, and smell, her senses match those of a bear. * Night Vision: Because of her ability to copy ursine attributes Marie’s eyes are able to adapt and see in low levels of light. * Wind Magic: Marie is able to perform small feats of wind magic such as levitating things with wind currents or just causing a nice cool breeze. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Silent: Normally Marie makes little to no noise when she walks, she doesn’t mean for this to happen, it just does. ✔ Good Climber: As a child Marie was always curious about the world she she would climb to higher places to see anything she could, it’s a skill that she has retained. ✔ Fast Runner: Marie has always been naturally fast and she tends to pride herself on it too. ✔ Strong Swimmer: Swimming is one of Marie’s favorite things to do so it was only a matter of time before she became good at swimming. �� Easily Startled: Whether it be a suddened pat on the back or a loud noise, Marie jumps at nearly everything. �� Overheats Easily: With too much physical exertion and heat it becomes quite easy for Marie to overheat. �� Strong Scents: Strong scents can easily disorient Marie or make it hard for her to breathe. �� Small Creatures: Marie tends to take pity on the small creatures who look defenseless and refuses to hurt anything that looks like it couldn’t protect itself. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Marie can play many stringed instruments, her favorite being the cello * Marie actually wears shorts under her dress because she just doesn’t like a dress’s openness. * The apron, midsection bit, and top orange bit are all removable. * Sometimes Marie can often be caught shifting her arms into bear arms or something similar. * Marie always has her charm from Zora somewhere on her at all times. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters